Sengoku No Remnant
by VACman345
Summary: Beacon has fallen and everyone is scattered, hope dimmed but warriors rise. Four samurais to aid Remnant's turmoil has arrived to cleanse the evil within the world.


**Hey guys VACman here today for my new story Sengoku no Remnant.**

 **The events in this story takes place in both Volume 4 and 5 of RWBY as well as Sengoku Basara 3.**

 **So here in the first chapter I chose Masamune first to face off against Tyrian.**

 **So here it is guys the first chapter of Sengoku no Remnant.**

 **Chapter 1: Rose Meets Dragon**

After the events that transpired in Vale, Ruby Rose decided to head to Haven where she believes that the person who cause all this chaos is located there. She and her friends the remaining members of team JNPR set their journey on foot.

"How far are we to the next village?" Ruby asked.

"Just a few miles from here." Ren said as he pointed east while looking at the map.

"You think it's still intact?" Jaune asked.

"Who knows? Maybe there is still people there." Nora said.

"We won't know until reach it. Come on its getting dark." Ren said as the four Hunters continues their journey.

While they were walking to the village Ruby noticed a man wearing a black cloak covering his head and his entire body by the cliff starring at the sea. She separates with the group then approached the man.

"Excuse me." Ruby said as the man was still staring at the sea with his arms crossed. "I was wondering that you could help me and friends on something." Ruby said as the man continues to ignore her as Jaune approached Ruby.

"Ruby come on, Ren and Nora are waiting for us." Jaune said as he starts pulling Ruby.

"Hang on. I might get some info on this guy." Ruby said as she turns around and saw the man was no longer there. "Where did he go?" Ruby said.

"No one was here Ruby. Now come on." Jaune said as both starts leaving the cliff with Ruby looking back.

The man stepped out of the shadows and gave a small smirk.

"Alright. Time to get this party started." The man said as he starts walking away from the cliff.

 **SNR**

It is a new cloudy day, and RNJR is following a mossy stone tile path through the wilderness. While walking, Nora Valkyrie stretches her arms up wide.

"Another day, another adventure!" Nora said as Jaune keeps reading the map.

"What's on the agenda today?" Ruby asked.

"Walking!" Jaune said.

"With a side of...?" Nora asked.

"Walking." Ren replied as Ruby sighed.

"Haven is a lot farther away than I thought." Ruby said.

"Ruby? How long did you think this journey was going to take?" Ren asked.

"I don't know! I grew up in a small area; I've never been this far away from home!" Ruby replied.

"Right but… how long?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe like, uh… two weeks?" Ruby said.

"What?!" Jaune said as he glared at her.

"Okay, fine! Three or something!" Ruby said while not making eye contact. "Look, whatever." Ruby said as shelooks up again after a beat and notices something ahead. "Hey, what's that?" Ruby said.

Nora jumps onto a slightly fallen post of a fence to get a closer look at a wall and building ahead.

"That's… strange." Jaune said while checking his map. "I didn't think we'd be hitting another village for a few days." Jaune said.

"Are those buildings… damaged?" Nora said.

"We should search for survivors!" Jaune said as he drops the map and all four go running into the village, with Nora leaping onto the wall and to a rooftop from there. They discover the town to be empty. Ruby lifts a fallen plank of wood to find only plant outgrowth underneath.

"Anything?" Ruby said.

"Nothing over here!" Nora said.

"No one over here, either!" Jaune said.

"It almost seems like... the town was abandoned." Ren said.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Nora said as the trio heads towards her. Nora, Jaune and Ren are looking at a town sign. Nora moves the ivy growing over it to the side to read what it says.

"Oniyuri? Never heard of it." Nora said.

"Me neither." Jaune said.

"I have." Ren said as the other three look at him, surprise on Nora and Ruby's faces.

"You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the Kingdom was being run." Ren said. "Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city, with their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could maybe even become its own Kingdom. Many thought it would be the future." Ren said as he walks away from the other three. "I know my parents did." Ren said.

"What happened?" Ruby asked as Ren brushes some dirt off of the stone border of a low wall to reveal claw marks.

"What always happens." Ren said.

"The Grimm." Jaune said as Ren tightens his hands into fists.

"Not just any, one." Ren said.

Ruby briefly faces Nora in confusion, but Nora doesn't move her concerned gaze away from Ren. Ruby turns back to him.

"One?" Ruby said.

Several small black birds take off from a tree outside Oniyuri's wall. They fly over the village and the four travelers.

"Come on. Let's just get through here. This place gives me the creeps." Jaune said he turns and leaves, soon followed by Nora. Ren lingers for a moment for a few moments, seemingly in thought, then follows. Ruby is the last to move as she looks over the empty village. Leaves blow through behind her after she follows her friends.

As the team already left the cloaked man that Ruby saw yesterday slowly walked towards the village. He looks around and found no sign of life. He then started walking again only to hear a rustle within a bush. He turned and saw a Beowulf rushing towards him. He stood on his spot waiting for the Beowulf that was rushing towards him. Just as the Beowulf was within range the hooded man in a blink of an eyes cuts the Beowulf in half before walking towards the path of Team RJNR.

 **SNR**

As the four members of Team RNJR continue out of Oniyuri, Ren suddenly senses something. He puts out his hand to stop the other three, eyes closing as he focuses. Ren draws his weapon. Ruby, Nora and Jaune immediately follow suit. Out nowhere a man leaped out of nowhere then confronts the four.

He immediately takes out his weapons in a seamless motion and, laughing eagerly, moves to attack Ruby. Ren intervenes, StormFlower clashing with the man's claw blades. Ren attempts to both kick and shoot the man, but he dodges. The two have a couple more attack and parries until the attacker kicks Ren several feet away.

The assailant turns to go after Ruby again, who rushed forward with Crescent Rose to meet him. Tyrian uses his blades to block the scythe and kicks Ruby backward. She easily remains upright and they clash again. The man manages to land a strike on Ruby's right arm, causing her to cry out at the pain and him to laugh. She's doesn't break stride however and leaps back to take a swing at him with her scythe. He dodges and then lands a moving blow against the body of Crescent Rose, causing a red shimmer to cross her Aura in the area of the strike.

Jaune steps in at that moment and the attacker climbs onto his shield and grins at him. Nora rushes in with Magnhild, but Tyrian just leaps from Jaune's shield to her hammer and up through the top story of a narrow, rectangular building. Holding himself up with his feet on wooden frames to either side of him, he looks down at Team RNJR.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Jaune shouted.

"Who are you?" Ren asked the attacker.

The man leans forward, drops from the tower, does a front flip, and lands on his feet in front of them.

"Who I am matters not to you." He said as he points to Ren. "Or you." He said as he points to Nora. "Or—"the man said as hecuts himself off and pauses. "Well... you do interest me." He said while pointing to Jaune. "No, I only matter to you." He said as he points to Ruby, and the rest of RNJR turn to look at her. She tilts her head in confusion.

"Me?" Ruby said.

"You, you haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh, how exciting this must be." The attacker said as he starts laughing.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, the rose has thorns! My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me!" The attacker said as he gets ready again to attack.

"Well, what if she doesn't want to go with you?" Nora asked as the stares for a moment with his lips scrunched up before answering.

"Well, I'll take her." The man said as Jaune walks over and stands between him and Ruby, his shield held in front of him.

"We're not going to let you do that." Jaune said.

The attacker closes his eyes and inhales through his teeth. His eyes slowly open, and he happily growls a single word with a dark grin.

"Good." The attacker said as he was delighted to know they're willing to fight. Hemoves fast to attack Jaune from behind.

"Jaune!" Ren shouted.

Ren deliberately shoots Jaune's shield so that the ricochet hits the man. He covers his eyes with his arm and then cartwheels onto Jaune's shield, using his claw blades to spin in the air against it. Ruby steps in to face the attacker on his descent, but he just kicks her to the side. She regains her ground by using Crescent Rose to steady herself. Jaune takes a swing with his sword at him, but he simply dodges and kicks him away as well.

His next move is to run toward Nora. From across the way, Ruby grins and shoots Nora with lightning Dust. It passes just over the man's left shoulder, and he turns as he senses it. Nora gets knocked down when the bolt makes contact, dropping Magnhild in the process.

Mistaking the move for an error on Ruby's part, the man gives Nora a baffled stare and laughs while Ren, Jaune and Ruby simply watch and wait.

"Well, if that isn't ironic." The man said as he senses something is up and loses his mirth. With a determined, satisfied grin, a now upright and supercharged Nora rushes the attacker from behind, moving over his right shoulder and coming before him just in time to hit him with Magnhild. The blast from the contact has the other three covering their eyes from the backwash of dust and air, Jaune actually taking cover behind his shield.

The air clears to reveal a perfectly fine attacker in a crouch, using his now unveiled scorpion tail to block Magnhild. He giggles and curls his fingers at Nora.

"Surprise." He said before kicks Nora twice in the face before leaping backward and upward onto a roof, leaving his coat behind.

"He's… a Faunus." Ren said.

"What is this about? The White Fang? Roman Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Plastic soldiers and pawns. My heart and body belong only to our goddess." The man said.

"Cinder..." Ruby said.

"Hmph, only in her wildest dreams." The man said as he leaps back into the fray. He uses his tail to knock Crescent Rose down. Though surprised, Ruby doesn't lose her grip on it. The two both attack each other and miss until he kicks Ruby backward again.

The attacker uses his tail to go after Ren before finally kicking him away and attacking Jaune next.

Without missing a beat, the attacker lets Ren be and goes after Ruby again. In quick succession, he delivers a right hook to her face and a left blow to her torso, causing red shimmers on her Aura on her head and chest respectively. He turns and swings his tail to knock her back into the air. She flies back several feet and he rushes forward to meet her before she lands. While Ruby's still midair, he kicks her right in the abdomen, causing a large red shimmer over her abdomen and hips.

The man approaches Ruby on the ground and raises his stinger, his eyes turning dark purple. Nora, who is comforting a fallen Ren, and Jaune both look on in horror. Laughing, the man is about to strike with his scorpion tail. Until out of nowhere a katana blocks the stinger then stabbed to the wall next to them. The cloaked man appeared and jumps and lands on the blunt part of the blade.

"Hey. It's you." Ruby said as the man jumps of the sword before pulling it out of the wall then pointed at the attacker.

"Who the hell are you?" the attacker asked the cloaked man.

"If you must know…"the cloaked man said before quickly swinging his sword towards the scorpion Faunus only to miss as he evaded the slash.

The attacker used his stinger to rip the cloak away from Ruby's savior which revealed his true appearance. He wears a blue set of armor with medium-long brown hair, a black eye-patch over his right eye. He was also wearing black gauntlets with lighting designs. But what caught Ruby's attention was the man was has five swords sheathed on his waist.

"Big Boss of Oshu, Date Masamune!" the man said as he poses for battle. "Rises to battle!" Masamune said as he rushed towards the attacker.

"It doesn't matter who you are. You're not getting in my way." The attacker said as they commenced a blade lock.

"Well I hope you can give me a decent fight." Masamune said as he was gaining ground. "Come on let's start this party!" Masamune said as he pushed the attacker back.

(Insert Blade Chord-Abingdon Boy School)

The attacker rushed towards Masamune and starts swinging his wrist blades towards him. Masamune evading each attempt by the attack before blocking the last attack before drawing out another sword with his left hand before delivering four quick slashes from his swords. With each strike he delivers to the attacker blue lightning is being released from Masamune's swords.

The attacker stepped back then uses his tails to keep some distance from Masamune. Masamune kept on dodging the tail by strafing while slowly approaching the attacker then drew out two more swords with his right hand forming a claw-like formation with three sword on his hand. Masamune unleashed a barrage of slashes with his swords before delivering an upward slash with his claw swords which send the attacker upward who recovers by flipping backward to then land to the ground.

"You're good, very good." The attacker said as he reloads his wrist blades. "But not good enough to take me down!" The attacker said as he rapidly shoots at Masamune.

"MAGNUM STEP!" Masamune shouted as he thrusts forward with 3 swords on his hand blocking the bullets and eventually hitting the attacker with lightning bolts which sends him to a wall.

"Dammit!" The attacker said as he recovers from the wall.

"You're days are numbered Tyrian Callows." Masamune said as the identity of the attacker is revealed.

"How do you know who I am?" Tyrian said.

"Oshu has been hunting you down for a while now. So I decide to eliminate you myself." Masamune said as he points his swords at Tyrian. "So on behalf of my men of Oshu. This is your…CLIMAX!" Masamune said as he rushed towards Tyrian.

"Big talk coming from a punk like you!" Tyrian said as he also decided to rush at Masamune and uses his tail towards the One-Eyed Dragon.

"HELL OR HEAVEN!" Masamune shouted as he pulls out the other three swords with his left hand then counters the tail with an x formation slash before leaping in the air. "X-BOLT!" Masamune shouted before he unleashed an x-formation blast towards Tyrian who managed to block with his aura before rushing towards Masamune.

"Just die already!" Tyrian said as he unleashed a barrage of strikes towards Masamune.

Masamune also rushed towards and both clashed in the middle. Both were unleashing powerful blows towards each other which caused shockwaves in the village. Team RNJR were in awe as clash continues for another minute. After a few minutes Masamune sends Tyrian to the ground with one powerful smash before landing to the ground.

"I've had enough!" Tyrian shouted as he rushed towards Masamune who stood in his spot then sheathed his other five swords.

As Tyrian was rushing towards the One-Eyed Dragon. Masamune concentrates all of his energy into his sword and waited for Tyrian. As the scorpion Faunus got close enough Masamune then slashes forward with full power, severely damaging Tyrian by his gut. Just as Masamune was about to sheath his sword Tyrian swung his tail towards Masamune only to have it grabbed by the One-Eyed Dragon with his bare hands.

"Hey Red!" Masamune shouted at Ruby. "Here's your chance for payback." Masamune shouted as Ruby got a hint on what he said.

Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose then immediately cuts Tyrian's tail with Masamune holding it. Tyrian screams through the pain as the rest of RJNR regroups at Ruby.

"You bitch!" Tyrian shouted as Masamune rushed towards him.

"PHANTOM DIVE!" Masamune shouted as does a horizontal sweep, then leaps and slams the ground, causing an electrical shockwave that goes towards to Tyrian which sends him out of the village.

(End Song)

Masamune sheathed his swords then regroups with RJNR.

"Are you guys all right?" Masamune asked as all of them nodded.

"Thanks for helping us. But who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Long story kid. Better start from the beginning." Masamune said.

 **SNR**

 **There you have it folks the first chapter of Sengoku no Remnant.**

 **I'll be working on this story and SOR at the same time if possible.**

 **Second Chapter will include Weiss escaping Atlas with a with an unexpected savior.**

 **This has been VACman signing off…**


End file.
